Office Sex
by trycee
Summary: UPDATED: 12/12/15-One Saturday morning, Mulder can't resist.
1. Chapter 1

**Office Sex**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Timeline- Season 6: (Secret Year of Sex), Alternate Universe**

 **Disclaimer-This was written for fun not profit.**

 ***To the woman on Archive of Our Own who keeps stealing snippets of my stories, remember they are copyrighted. Don't forget that!***

 **(Saturday Morning-X-Files Office)**

Scully was wearing a sweater that made Mulder gasp. He was standing directly behind her, his leg touching against her hip. She was wearing a sweater that looked as if it were two sizes two small, hugging her breasts tightly and outlining her tight flat stomach and sensual back. She turned her head to gaze up at Mulder and blushed, dropping her head away from him. He groaned much to her surprise and placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up, twisting her around and placing her on his desk.

He bent down, noticing the flush pink of her cheeks as she stared with darkened blue eyes, into his eyes full of desire that had gone from hazel to dark brown.

"You wore this for me, didn't you, Scully?", he said, placing his hands on both sides of her, trapping her between him. She licked her lips as she gazed at his luscious lips, and then blushed, looking down with a sly smile. She gasped as Mulder ran his fingers along the underside of her breasts. "Admit it, you wore this for me!"

"Mulder," she said, trying to calm the quivering in her voice. "The door!", she said, in a low husky voice.

Mulder grunted and then stood up. Scully's eyes grew wide as she noticed the enormous bulge in Mulder's pants, She watched as he locked the door. Her mouth was gaped open. Mulder looked down at himself as he neared her when he returned. "You did this!"

Scully had seen his erections before, he had them often enough but she always assumed they were just a normal male predicament. There were times though Scully knew it was because of her but she was in shock that he had grown so large and so hard in front of her. "Oh my god!", she said.

Mulder groaned as he watched her pouty lips and noticed the look of awe on her face as she stared at the tightening bulge in his pants. He could barely speak as he stared at her. "Take off your clothes!", he ordered. Scully looked at him and without hesitation, she lifted her sweater over her head, tossing it behind his desk. Mulder stared at her cleavage, peaking out from the satin bra that pushed her breasts up toward him. He slid his hand along the silky sides of her bra with both hands and using his thumbs, he encircled her areola's and Scully's head flew back as she jumped and then pressed herself further into his touch.

He quickly removed the bra and his eyes widened even further. Her nipples hardened tightly in front of him as he gawked. "Oh God," he said, licking his lips. Before Scully knew it, he had bent down and was sucking on one nipple as his fingers teased the other. He switched breasts and Scully thought she could orgasm from just that alone. They hadn't even kissed and so she gripped Mulder's head, bringing him to her mouth as her wet nipples cooled. She immediately opened her mouth pressing her tongue into Mulder's mouth, surprising him. They tasted and nipped at each other until their lungs forced them to breath. Mulder kissed her jaw on down to her neck, biting to leave a mark and letting his tongue, sooth the tear in her skin. He kissed his way back down to her breasts as he lavished more attention to her painfully hardened nipples. He then surprised her by picking her up and placing her on her feet. "Take off the rest," he ordered, his eyes dark with lust.

Mulder unzipped her skirt and watched as Scully took over, sliding her skirt down and tossing it away. He watched as she stepped out of her silk underwear and stockings, his eyes were glued to her appex and he licked his lips as he stared at the neatly trimmed curls. He tossed his tie away and it landed against the wall. He quickly removed his shirt and undershirt and Scully skimmed her hands along his stomach on up to his chest, that chest she had always admired, it turned her on and she ran her hands along his muscular arms. _'He was so beautiful',_ she thought to herself.

Mulder removed his boxers and his penis sprang free. Scully's stared at his enormous and painfully erect penis that seemed to grow even larger as she gazed at it. "OOOH!", she said, with both excitement and fear. Her fingers skimmed the engorged head and Mulder grasped her wrists, shaking his head no. "Your hands, Scully..."

She understood but Mulder could see the look of near fear as she stared at his gigantic member. He was 8 inches and so thick, she worried if he would fit inside of her. He worried about it as well. Mulder lifted her back up onto his desk, opening her legs wide to him with her legs wrapped around his waist. He stepped up to her and Scully moaned when the head of his penis nudged at her opening. Mulder was busy, he slid his finger against her trimmed reddish curls, rubbing against her clit. She yelped and her head tossed back from the sensations while his large penis was still probbing her entrance and he was fingering her into esctasy. But, Mulder used his other hand to pull at her hardened nipple and kiss her open mouth. Scully was overwhelmed and she began to spasm and shake as her eyes rolled back.

She had no time to recover before Mulder's penis head had entered her. She gasped as he closed his eyes. She could feel searing pain. It had been too long and he was so endowed but as Scully came down from her high, she became hungry for more.

She could see that he was concerned. "It's going to hurt, Scully," he said, looking into her eyes. "Do you think you can handle this?," he asked, as they both stared at the 7 1/2 inches that remained.

Her body was trying to edge his penis in deeper."I know it's going to hurt Mulder...", she panted.

"You're so wet...", he groaned, trying to stop his body from thrusting.

She placed her hand on the side of his face as he gripped her hips, his eyes closed from the warmth of her tunnel. She waited until his eyes opened and centered on hers. "I know it'll hurt, Mulder. But, I want you. Since the day I met you, I've wanted this with you..."

"I know you love me, Scully," he said, looking down into her eyes.

She nodded her head.

"And you have to know by now that I love you."

"Yes, I know it," she said, feeling filled as her body adjusted just to the head of his penis.

"Since the moment I saw you, I wanted to be inside you," he said, as tears trailed down his cheeks. She wiped his tears away. "All these years have lead to this moment, Scully. There's no turning back."

She pressed her lips against his and they kissed, they're tongues lapping at eachother. "Get ready," he said.

Scully gripped his arms and with one snap of Mulder's hips he was buried inside of her to the hilt. Scully felt as if she was being broken apart and she bite down on his shoulder. Mulder held her tightly, trying to give her body a chance to adjust. "Are you okay?"

She could barely speak but she nodded her head. "Move, Mulder...please!", she said, as tears wet her eyes.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Office Sex**

 **Part 2**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Timeline- Season 6: (Secret Year of Sex), Alternate Universe**

 **Disclaimer-This was written for fun not profit.**

 ***To the woman on Archive of Our Own who keeps stealing snippets of my stories, remember they are copyrighted. Don't forget that!***

 **(Saturday Morning-X-Files Office)**

She gripped his shoulders hard, limiting his movements but he managed to pull out and then drive back in. As he began to thrust, Scully's pain began to disappear and she found herself pushing into him. "Ohhh," she said, as she felt him poke her cervix. "God, Mulder you feel soooo goood," she said, as he raised one hand and began to peek her left nipple. She screamed out as her second orgasm rocked her and as she came down, Mulder began to slam into her full force, rolling his hips, hitting her clit on every thrust.

"Scully...", he began, as the sensations gripped him. "You feel incredible. I never dreamt it could feel this way. Sooo good. Sooo good..."

Scully was overcome and her mouth hung open as Mulder pounded her and hit her clit, thrust in and oulling fully out before slamming back into her. She could feel another orgasm building within her, much to her surprise. "God Scully," he said, panting. "The moment I turned around and saw you," he said, pulling out and thrusting in. "I knew I wanted you on my desk."

"So many fantasies of this moment, Mulder...", she said.

"God, me too," he said, as he continued to pump. "So many fantasies of YOU, " he said. "Thousands," he panted. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I believe it. I'm stuffed full of you," she said, as the tingling of another orgasm began. "OH, I love you so much," she said, as her body began to tighten. "OH GOD, MULDDERRR!", she screamed as she began to shake and stars began to cloud her vision.

Mulder began to ramp up as his balls began stiffened, and Scully's inner walls gripped him even tighter. He thrust even deeper and then pulled out one last time and then thrust in as deeply as he could into her, aiming to fill her womb. He shot off his semen and Scully felt euphoric. She felt his warm sperm inside of her. She was overwhelmed at the feeling and began to cry from the intense feelings. She was happy they had finally consummated their relationship and the feeling of his warm seed was one of the greatest feelings she had ever felt but she also felt a slight feeling of lost, knowing that his seed would never create a baby within her womb. Mulder held her as the tears flowed. He was still lodged inside of her, holding her tightly, kissing her cheeks and neck and whispering to her. He knew what she was thinking. She began to kiss him back and their tongues began to duel.

The screen zoomed in as he watched. He was rock hard and his hand pressed against his hard-on through his jeans. He'd seen them masturbate for years alone, screaming eachother's names and he couldn't believe his luck that he was there for when they'd finally come together. He was shocked as he watched Mulder began to thrust again and Scully began to moan.

He was stationed in a tiny anonymous office directly above the basement office. He manned the small set up of camera's and recording devices that taped their every spoken word and every move. His whole task was to watch them and he drifted between the Hoover Building and his Headquarters, spying on them at both of their apartments. He glanced at his watch. His relief would be there soon. He stared back at the screen and was both amazed and turned on as he watched Mulder shoot more sperm inside of Scully. "Wow," he said, as he pressed hard on his own tightened penis through his jeans. "Lucky bastard," he said, as he stared at them panting hard, barely able to hold eachother up.

He watched as they continued to kiss and then moaned when Mulder pulled out, his penis shrinking to a respectable six inches spent. "Yup, Lucky bastard," he said, annoyed. He watched as they began to kiss, dressing eachother and giggling. Mulder helped her zip up her skirt and she looked up at him adoringly. "I love you," she sighed.

Mulder held her head in his hands and kissed her hotly. When he let go they just stared adoringly at one another. "I can't believe we did this, Scully. We finally did it. No more hoping and no more waiting."

"I know," she squeaked in amazement.

His eyes darken again. "Get ready, because now that I can have you... I'm going to wear you out!"

Scully gasped and then smiled wickedly as his hands squeezed her breasts. Mulder couldn't keep his hands to himself.

They dressed and Scully turned to Mulder. "My house? Share a bubble bath?", she said, with a flirty smile.

"Sure," he said, moving his hand down past her waist to smooth against her backside. He gripped it and then pulled her close to him. She glanced up and smiled. "Let's get out of here," she said.

The knob on the door began to shake and he could hear the wrestling of keys outside his door. He glanced at the video in front of him and erased it. He coughed and placed his hand on top of his erection and tried to calm his boner. The door opened and he nodded to the man, his replacement. He kept his back to him. "Anything?", the man asked.

"No one's here this weekend."

The replacement nodded. "Maybe they'll show up next weekend."

He nodded back.

"Go home. Maybe something exciting will happen next week."

He stared back at the man. "Maybe..."

He watched as his replacement left and he switched off the monitors. Still affected by the hotness of the Agents first sex coupling together, he re-adjusted himself in his pants and closed the door behind him. He looked back at the office, from the outside, it looked like a locked broom closet but inside there was a tiny monitoring station set up to monitor the X-Files Office. He zipped up his janitor's jacket and adjusted his nametag and strolled right out the side door of the Hoover, whistling to himself, ready to use the memories of the Agents joining for his own gratification. He stopped in his tracks in the empty parking lot as he observed Mulder and Scully seated inside of Mulder's car, their lips locked with Scully half pulled into Mulder's lap. They were completely oblivious to his presence. He rushed to his car, he needed to get home asap, his erection was back and raging.

 **The End**

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks.**


End file.
